


Barbecue Cookout

by AriesAscending



Series: Monster Summer Mash [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And fail spectacularly, Bad Puns, Because we all know spaghetti would have wound up in there if it hadn't gotten out of hand, Competition, Competitive Papyrus and Grillby, Cooking, Food Fight, For best cook, Gen, Grillby and Papyrus are rivals, Grillby has Standards dang it, Grillby is very quiet, Humor, LITERALLY, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Papyrus and Spaghetti, Stern is an enabler, They didn't know what hit them, They try to be dignified, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Those poor humans, bad human, cooking gone wrong, i think i'm getting worse at tagging with each fic, slight crack?, this is short as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesAscending/pseuds/AriesAscending
Summary: Ebott's annual grilling competition gets a little unruly when Papyrus and Grillby's heated relationship gets involved. They accidentally create a tradition.





	Barbecue Cookout

“Well, it was certainly a much more exciting competition this year than last year’s!” Judge Stern- a portly human man with greying hair and a jovial smile- declared, wiping a smear of mustard off his lapel. He grinned up at the towering skeleton, who was standing rather dejectedly before him, having apologized profusely for the mess.

Papyrus was in no better state than he was, covered with the remnants of food and condiments that had been flung amidst the fight. He fiddled with his gloves, frowning down at the kind human man. “STILL! GRILLBY AND I SHOULD NOT HAVE LET OUR LITTLE FUED GET SO OUT OF HAND…”

Grillby, standing beside him, nodded. He was just as messy as Papyrus, if not a little less, having burned most the residue of food from his body with his own fire. The flames around his cheeks burned in rich blue and purple hues of shame, humiliated that he’d sunken to such a childish action as a  _ food fight.  _ In a  _ civil competition between chefs,  _ no less! Not to mention the innocent spectators who had gone home wearing the meals they should have been eating…

Stern waved a hand, chuckling heartily and clapping the two monsters on the shoulder. “Gentleman, you don't need to look so disheartened! I’ve been judging this competition for fifteen years-and spectating long before that! The old routine gets a little dry after a while. Having you two battle it out really livened up the competition, and though a few folks were a little disappointed they won’t get to win anything, I know for a fact they all enjoyed today. Why, we might even have to do something similar next year! You boys have started a tradition!”

This seemed to perk Papyrus up, as he began to beam again. “WOWIE! THAT WOULD BE RATHER FUN, MR. JUDGE! WE’LL JUST HAVE TO BATTLE AGAIN, WON’T WE, GRILLBY?”

Grillby glanced down at his smudged apron, the destruction around them, Stern, and then Papyrus. He paused for a moment, then seemed to crook a smile, softly agreeing, “We will, Papyrus. And next year, I shall win.”

“IT’S A LITTLE TOO EARLY TO DECIDE WINNERS, GRILLBY,” Papyrus clucked, a challenging gleam in his sockets. He placed his hands on his hips, puffing his chest out as he smirked down at the elemental. “HOWEVER, I THINK WE CAN AGREE THAT IT WILL LIKELY BE  _ ME  _ WHO EARNS THE TITLE. I  _ AM  _ THE GREATEST, AFTER ALL.”

Stern guffawed, interrupting the two before they could even start. He gave them another firm clap and began to make his way to his truck. “You two are a riot! I’m looking forward to see what kind of trouble you’ll  _ cook up _ next year!”

They both shared a groan at that one, finally parting ways with a final glare. Next year would surely be just as interesting. 


End file.
